


Chronicles of a Lesbian Baker

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Shuga just opened her own bakery with her friend Brooke. Their first customer is Nina West.
Relationships: Shuga Cain/Nina West
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is short because I couldn't think of more material for the first part, but there is certainly more to come.

Shuga had just opened up her own bakery shop. She was excited to be on this new journey in her life. Baking was Shuga’s favorite thing in the world, and now she could share it with everyone in town.

“Are you ready for this, Nana?” Shuga’s friend Brooke said from the door as they prepared to open Shuga’s Sweets for the first time.

Shuga nodded as she made her way over to the door herself. “Let’s do this thing.”

Shuga flipped over the sign so that it read “open.” The two friends hugged briefly before heading to the counter to put the first batch of sweets in the display case.

"Hi," a blonde girl said as she walked through the door a few minutes later. "Are you open?"

"That's what it says on the door," Brooke laughed from behind the counter as Shuga walked over with more sweets.

Shuga was starstruck by the beautiful woman. "Hi, w-what can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a cake for my birthday," the woman explained with a smile. "You see, my family doesn't talk to me anymore so I just celebrate on my own."

“We can help with that,” Shuga grinned and grabbed her notepad from the counter. “How do you want it? Rectangle, square? Chocolate, vanilla?”

“Uh… Rectangle,” Nina nodded her head. “Chocolate. Purple icing.”

“I can handle that,” Shuga laughed. “How soon do you need it?”

“Tuesday,” Nina said.

Shuga couldn’t hold back a smile as she looked at the gorgeous creature in front of her. “Alright. Can do, hunny.”

“Thank you,” Nina nodded and smiled.

“Wait,” Shuga snapped back to reality. “What’s your name?”

“Nina,” Nina told her. “Nina West.”

“Nice to meet you, Nina West,” Shuga smiled brightly. “I’ll have your birthday cake ready by Tuesday.”

~~~

“Brooke,” Shuga called to her friend from the kitchen. “Can you bring out that cake for Nina?”

“Sure,” Brooke laughed and headed over to grab it. “Anything for your new girlfriend.”

“She is not my girlfriend,” Shuga protested.

Brooke giggled as Shuga made her way out to the front. "But you want her to be."

"Want who to be what?" Nina asked with a laugh as she walked up to the counter.

“Nothing,” Shuga replied quickly and sat the cake on the counter. “Brooke was just messing around.”

“Sure,” Brooke laughed, standing in the kitchen doorway. “That’s what it was.”

“Do you wanna see it?” Shuga asked. “The cake, that is.”

“Yeah,” Nina smiled her typical bright smile, making Shuga’s heart melt instantly. “I’m sure it’s wonderful. I’m excited.”

Nina watched carefully as Shuga lifted the top of the cake box. “Oh wow. That’s even better than I thought it would be. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, dear,” Shuga walked over to the cash register. “That’s forty two dollars.”

Nina opened her wallet and handed Shuga two twenty dollar bills and two ones. “There you go.”

“Thank you,” Shuga said with a smile. “Come again.”

“I will,” Nina said as she turned to walk away.”

“Wait,” Shuga quickly walked from behind the counter. “Nina.”

“Yes?” Nina stood there, cake in hand.

“We should… hang out sometime,” Shuga said awkwardly, not wanting to seem unprofessional.

“Yeah,” Nina nodded and smiled. “Let me go set this in my car and then I’ll write down my number for you.”

“Great,” Shuga took a deep breath and returned to her spot behind the counter.

“Here you go,” Nina came back inside holding out a piece of paper to Shuga. “Just call me whenever.”

“Thanks,” Shuga tried not to blush noticeably.

“No problem,” Nina smiled before heading out of the store once again.

“Did you really just ask a customer for their phone number?” Brooke asked, laughing.

“I guess I did,” Shuga laughed. “Not really the best idea as a new business.”

“She seems like she’s into you,” Brooke shrugged. “Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all.”

“We’ll see about that,” Shuga sighed and rested her head on her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you gonna call her?” Brooke asked several days later.

Shuga snapped out of a daydream. “What?”

“Are you going to call her?” Brooked asked again.

“I want to,” Shuga sighed. “I’m just too nervous.”

“Do it,” Brooke smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. “Don’t be a pussy.”

“That’s the issue,” Shuga said.

Brooke couldn’t help but laugh. “Just call her.”

As Brooke went back into the kitchen, Shuga sat down at one of the tables and contemplated the meaning of life. She wanted to see Nina again, but she was far too nervous out of fear of being rejected to actually call her. Shuga pressed the call button before she could talk herself out of it again and put the phone up to her ear, her heart pounding in her chest.

“Hello?” Nina’s soft voice answered.

“Nina,” Shuga smiled even though Nina couldn’t see her. “It’s Shuga... from the bakery.”

“Oh, hi!” Nina exclaimed. “I’ve been waiting for you to call me.”

“Sorry about that,” Shuga laughed. “I was nervous.”

“Why?” Nina asked.

“You’re really cute,” Shuga took a deep breath. “I don’t know anything about you. I don’t know if you’re into girls, I don’t know if you’re into me. Rejection just seemed like the only outcome to calling you.”

“Shuga, slow down,” Nina laughed. “I’m definitely into girls and as for you, I guess we’ll just have to hang out and see where it goes.”

Shuga sighed in relief. “Just let me know when and where. I could always have Brooke watch the shop for a while if I need to.”

“How about tomorrow?” Nina said. “Around noon?”

“Perfect,” Shuga nodded, forgetting again that Nina couldn’t see her. “Meet me at the shop.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Nina agreed. “Goodbye, Shuga.”

“Goodbye, Nina,” Shuga hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She couldn’t believe she actually had a date with the gorgeous Nina West.

~~~

"Shuga," Nina called out as she walked into the bakery the next day.

"Just a second," Shuga replied from the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're not too busy here?" Nina asked.

"Not at all," Shuga smiled as she headed towards the door. "Everything is just fine."

"Alright," Nina laughed. "So where are we going?"

"How about the park?" Shuga asked.

"That sounds fun," Nina nodded and they headed to Shuga's car.

They climbed into the car and bucked up. Shuga cranked up the car and drive to the park. She parked and they got out.

"It's beautiful out here," Nina said as they walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Just like you," Shuga smiled.

Nina blushed a deep red. "Thank you."

The two of them sat there for a while and talked as they watched people pass by. Shuga had butterflies in her stomach the size of a house. She wondered if that was what it felt like to be in love.

"Shuga?" Nina finally spoke up after a while.

"Yes, Nina?" Shuga turned to face her.

"We should definitely do this again," Nina said with a smile. "I really like you."

"I like you too," Shuga said.

"Is it okay if I do something?" Nina asked shyly.

"What is it?" Shuga laughed.

Nina leaned in and kissed Shuga softly on the lips. "Just that."

"Oh you can do that any time," Shuga smiled and kissed her again.

~~~

"How was your date?" Brooke asked once Shuga returned to the bakery.

"Amazing," Shuga said with a bright smile. "She even kissed me."

"You kissed her or she kissed you?" Brooke asked.

Shuga laughed. "She kissed me."

"Nana's got it bad," Brooke teased. "She got kissed by a pretty girl and now she's in love."

"I don't even know what that feels like, Brooke," Shuga stood behind the counter. "I've never been in love before."

"Do you have major butterflies?" Brooke asked. "Does she take your breath away?"

"Yes," Shuga laughed. "All of the above."

"You're in love," Brooke said as she headed into the kitchen.

"Whatever," Shuga rolled her eyes.

Brooke brought out a fresh batch of brownies to put in the display case. She and Shuga set them out together. Once the amount of customers died down, they sat down for a break.

"Are you gonna see her again?" Brooke asked.

"Of course," Shuga smiled and looked away, blushing. "You think I'm in love with her, after all."

Brooke laughed. "You might be."

"We'll see," Shuga shrugged. "I'll figure it out eventually."

"All you need to do is make it with her a few more times," Brooke said with a smirk. "Maybe undress her."

"Brooke!" Shuga squealed. "I just met her!"

"Hey," Brooke laughed and shrugged. "You never know. I would've done it already."

"Yes, but you're a whore," Shuga joked.

Brooke gasped in fake offense. "I am not. I just like girls. A lot."

"Me too," Shuga said. "But I want one to focus on at a time, not all of them at once."

"Whatever," Brooke rolled her eyes playfully. "You'll get there with Nina eventually."

"Let's get back to work," Shuga stood up and headed for the kitchen. "We can discuss this more later."


End file.
